


Lazy Weekend Mornings

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [41]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: They had things to do. Lots of things in fact, but laying down, cuddled close to each other in the chilly morning air felt like the better option to both of them.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Lazy Weekend Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just a cute little one-shot for you. Hope you all are staying safe and healthy.

"I don't want to wake up" Dwight grumbled, pressing his face closer into Jim's neck and letting Jim wrap his arms even tighter around him. 

"I know but we've snoozed the clock five times" Jim grumbled, but still nestled his chin into Dwight's shoulder and pulled him in closer. 

"I knowwww" Dwight mumbled. Usually he was the first to spring up out of bed and get ready for the day, but today he let himself enjoy the warmth of Jim's body against his and the soothing feeling of Jim's breath tickling his neck. 

They had things to do. Lots of things in fact, but laying down, cuddled close to each other in the chilly morning air felt like the better option to both of them. 

Jim pressed small kisses onto Dwight's neck, hoping that would bring some incentive for Dwight to wake up, but it instead made Dwight moan lightly and wrap his arms even tighter around Jim. 

"Dwight, honey you got to wake up" Jim whispered to Dwight. "Later" Dwight whispered back, lifting his head up to look at Jim with squinting eyes. 

"15 more minutes" Jim offered, smiling up at his boyfriend. "Mhm" Dwight said, noncommittally. Jim rolled his eyes and lifted his head up to press a kiss on Dwight's lips. 

"Jim, I love you" Dwight sleepily said against Jim's lips, laying back down so that his head was on top of Jim's chest. 

"I love you too Dwight" Jim replied, running his hands through Dwight's hair and leaving his hand to rest on Dwight's neck. 

They had a lot to do that day, but nothing could be better then spending a lazy weekend morning together.


End file.
